Quarantine Kisses and a Future on Cape Cod
by AnnaChase
Summary: Rogan. Cuter than the last Rogan I wrote, just for those who requested that :. Rory's got the flu, and Logan comes to take care of her. Slightly fluffy, but hopefully not completely meaningless.


**Quarantine Kisses and a Future on Cape Cod**

Rory lifted her head up from the pillow it was laid on as she heard the doorbell ring. She was suffering from a bad flu and wasn't in the mood for company. Especially not when it was her grandmother who came to check on her, and then ask if it was possible that the Plague had returned to America. Rory slowly sat up and threw the blanket she'd put around herself over the side of the couch. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet today, and was pretty positive that doing so would not make her happy. Last night she'd felt much better, though her reflection had been horrible; her eyes over bright and red, the rest of her face rather pale. She really could not imagine that that girl in the mirror was once found attractive by Logan. Really not. Another sigh and groan, but then Rory finally managed to get up and leave the warm and comfy couch behind. On her way to the door she shivered, so she put on the light blue bathrobe that she'd throw off of her while asleep.

'Yea, yea', she mumbled as there was yet another ring of the doorbell she now despised so much. Though how hard could it be, to open a door? Apparently very hard, for a sick person. Sick and also slightly full of self-pity, Rory opened the door of her grandparents' pool house. She was surprised to see it wasn't her grandmother it all; it was Logan. The last person she'd expected to see, and certainly the last person she'd wanted to see her in the current circumstances.

'Logan, hey. I thought you weren't coming today', Rory said.

'Hey Ace. I changed my mind, wanted to see you. Are you sick? You look horrible', Logan said honestly as he walked inside with her. Rory sat back down on the couch, if she stood too long her head would start spinning. 'Looks like it'.

Logan sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Want me to take care of you?', he asked with that famous grin of his that made him the guy all boys who had a girlfriend feared and all girls desired. Rory smiled softly; Logan taking care of her was not at all a bad idea, except that she usually only took care of herself, she'd been doing that since she was a child. 'I can take care of myself', she told him then, blowing her nose to prove just that.

'Of course you can. My independent Rory always takes care of herself', Logan nodded. 'But the point is, now you don't actually _have _to take care of yourself, because now there's me', he said with a smile as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bedroom.

'Hey!', she protested lightly, though her limbs were too weak to really move much. Logan put her down in the bed she'd refused to lay in earlier. He then tucked her in all nice and warm, just the way she liked it.

'Do you want anything?', he inquired. 'Like, soup, or coffee?'.

Rory wrinkled her nose. 'You can't cook. And strangely enough I'm not really in the mood for coffee. Very strange.'

'Oh my, you really are sick, aren't you Ace?' Rory not wanting coffee was like plants in a dry desert not wanting water; very, very strange. 'Shall I go and get you something else to drink, then?' Rory nodded slowly, she could cope with a drink. Logan left the room to go get her some orange juice, and she let out a sigh. It was nice to have a boyfriend who was taking care of her, but that didn't change the fact that she still felt best as independent, healthy Rory. She spent a few more minutes pondering and self-pitying before Logan came back.

'Here you are, some nice vitamin C for the patient', he said smiling. Rory took the glass from him and took a sip. 'Thanks, I hate being sick.'

'Luckily you have me to take care of you.' Logan sat down and wrapped his arms around her, making her feel all warm and safe. 'I want to kiss you.', he said, and a small smile appeared on Rory's tired face; it was always nice for a girl, any girl, to hear that, even during illness.

'You can't, maybe it's contagious, you can't get sick too', she then protested.

'I don't care, being sick with you is a real treat', Logan replied as he pressed a soft kiss to her nose, and then on the lips. 'So we'll be in quarantine together', he continued with a grin.

'I'd like that', Rory replied, and she put her head on his shoulder. 'Then at least my grandparents won't bug us with things like getting married, and a future on Cape Cod, and all that', she said. She liked to just be here with Logan, all relaxed and calm. Suddenly, being sick wasn't half so bad anymore.

'You know what, Ace?'

'What?', she asked, lifting her head from his extremely comfortable shoulder to look him in the eye.

'Cape Cod, that actually sounds really good'.


End file.
